


I Need A Lover

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Shy Jared Padalecki, Shy Jensen Ackles, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen is too shy to make his feelings for Jared known. His friends decide to help him out.
Comments: 49
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: hunter king/wincest_whore
> 
> Written for: jj1564 and rocketmojo/cyncitymojo

Jensen wasn’t on the schedule that night, so when he walked in, Danneel - “Dani” - Harris, his long-time friend and fellow employee, ran over to him, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the bar, muttering how happy she was that he had shown up. “Chris, he’s here!” she called out, getting the attention of the blue-eyed bartender and owner of Bare-Bones Bar, Christian - “Chris” - Kane. 

“Thank god, I was just about to call you. Jensen, please, can you fill in for a little while?” Chris practically begged. He saw how Jensen was considering the request and held up his hands, placed them together as if in prayer. “I’m begging you. I know you had the night off, but both Cynthia and June called out sick. And we’re getting slammed.” The bar was normally busy, packing in the customers, but it was even more so when Chris and his band performed. The band performed on the first Saturday of the month, which happened to be that night and having two people out sick just made everything difficult for Chris who tended bar until it was time to grab his guitar and take the stage. 

“Something about food poisoning,” Dani added. “They tried that new place over on Winchester. You know, the one that used to be a garage…” She gave a full body shudder and grimaced just at the thought of their friends being sick. “They had the clams. I mean, who orders clams from a place that used to be a garage?”

“Anyway,” Chris interjected. “You’d really be saving my ass.”

“And, it’s such a fine ass,” Dani said with a giggle, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. 

“Uhm, yeah thanks for that, but not the point,” Chris muttered with a shake of his head. He wasn’t about to get into anything with Dani, not while they were being slammed. They had been toying with the idea of dating, but he was hesitant because of the whole employee-employer situation and the mess it could create if things didn’t work out between them.

Choosing to ignore Dani’s outburst, Jensen turned his attention to Chris. “Chris, I just stopped in to grab my messenger bag. It has my sketchbook in it. I forgot it and I need it for class on Monday,” Jensen explained to his boss and friend. Monday through Friday, in his day job as an art teacher he taught art at the local high school. And on the weekends, he worked as a waiter to put a little extra cash in his bank account. When he had left the night before, he had been dead on his feet after working a full day of teaching and then clocking in for his shift at the bar, working nonstop until closing time and then staying on to help with the clean up and prep for the next day. When he had walked out of the bar around two-thirty in the morning, he had forgotten his messenger bag that contained his sketchbook. 

“Yeah, well, Jared’s here,” Chris added slyly, hoping that would be the factor that tipped Jensen’s answer from no to yes. He could see the wheels turning in Jensen’s mind as he contemplated his response. Chris knew full well that Jensen had a major crush on the taller man and wasn’t above using that against Jensen and in his favor. 

“Chris, you’re not playing fair,” Jensen grumbled as Chris shot him a toothy grin. And Chris knew using Jared against him was the way to get him to agree to work even though he wasn’t on the schedule for that night. 

“Jensen, we’re short-staffed, can you please stay?” Dani begged. “And, to sweeten the pot, I’ll switch with you so you can wait on Jared’s table.”

Jensen sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to decide what to do. He hated being put on the spot like that. But Chris and Dani needed his help, and Jared was there tonight. Jared usually stopped in once a week to have a drink and Jared hadn’t been in last night while he had been working. He had been a little saddened at not seeing the younger man, but had forced himself not to dwell on that. It wasn’t like Jared came to the bar to see him. Jared was never alone, usually with his friends when he came in for a drink. Opening his eyes he looked at Chris and then Dani. “And that’s supposed to make me want to stay and help you out?” he asked, trying to downgrade his crush on Jared. 

“I think I overheard him talking about you,” Dani said in a singsong voice and then smiled widely at Jensen when Jensen looked at her. 

Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes at hearing those words. As far as he knew, Jared had never asked about him. He was pretty sure the only time he mattered to Jared was when he was waiting on him. “Yeah, right, I’m sure he was concerned as to my whereabouts. You’ll say anything to get me to work tonight,” Jensen groused. “And I’m not even in my uniform.”

Chris eyed Jensen, and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t care. Please, Jensen, help me out. When it’s time for me and the band to go on stage, I promise you can take off then if you want,” Chris offered. 

“Fine,” Jensen huffed out and then rolled his eyes at Chris and Dani. He had already made up his mind to help them out, and it certainly wasn’t because of Jared being there. “I’m only doing this because you need my help, no other reason.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, Dani, Chris or himself, but he had just agreed to work, so he could only grin and bear it.

“Thanks, man,” Chris said appreciatively as he tossed an apron at Jensen, muttering, “Whatever you say,” under his breath. 

The only response Jensen gave Chris was tying the apron around his slim waist. He looked down at the two-pocket apron that came to the middle of his thighs, wishing he hadn’t bothered with coming in that night. 

Dani shoved a serving tray, pen and order pad into Jensen’s hands. “Thanks, Jen. I promise, you won’t regret this.”

“I’m pretty sure I will. In fact, I already am,” Jensen assured Dani as he turned to survey the bar, looking for Jared’s table. Finding Jared and his friends, Jensen looked down at his t-shirt and his jeans. His jeans weren’t a pair that he would wear to work; they were form-fitting, hugged his ass just right and had frayed holes in both knees. They were his favorite, comfortable pair he wore around his apartment. And his t-shirt wasn’t one that he wore while working - the one with the bar’s logo on it - this was just a plain green t-shirt that he had tossed on that day. Chris liked his employees wearing the same attire so there was no question as to who the staff was; black jeans and a t-shirt with the bar’s logo - Bare-Bones Bar - covering the left pectoral area. He wasn’t dressed like that and he felt out of place as he approached Jared’s booth. 

“So, is Chris trying out a new employee uniform and you offered to help him out?” Chad snickered as he looked Jensen up and down. He had been in several times with Jared so Jared could sit, sip his beer and ogle Jensen. Tonight was another night he had gotten dragged along to help Jared fulfill his desire of seeing Jensen again, but this time, he had talked his girlfriend into coming with them. He felt a kick to his shin and he eyed Jared, doing his best not to react to the pain the kick had caused him. Knowing what that kick meant, that Jared didn’t want him making any further comment on how Jensen was dressed, he turned his attention on his girlfriend.

Jensen felt his cheeks beginning to burn. “No, I stopped in… I forgot something, and Chris is short-staffed. He asked me to fill in,” he explained as he looked down at his feet hoping Chad would drop the subject of how he was dressed. It was bad enough that Jared was able to see him this way, he didn’t need someone else pointing out his flaws. 

“That’s really nice of you,” Jared said in his baritone voice that was always so soothing to Jensen’s ears.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and toed at the floor with his left foot, nodding in agreement. Swallowing several times, he forced himself to look up, meeting Jared’s hazel eyes for a brief moment before looking away. “Have you ordered yet?”

“No, we were beginning to wonder if anyone was going to come over or if we had to order at the bar,” a petite, long-haired brunette explained as she slid closer to Jared, placed her hand on his forearm and stroked it with her fingertips. “Are you our waiter?”

Jensen turned his green eyes on the woman who had spoken to him, doing his best to keep the smile on his face as he eyed her touching Jared. He felt his chest tighten at that sight. So Jared was here on a date, he thought to himself, trying to remind himself that he had no claim to Jared, he was just Jared’s waiter. Seeing how cozy Jared appeared with the woman, he apparently had been wrong in his thinking that Jared was gay. “Yes, I am. Sorry about the wait. What can I get you?”

“Genevieve, did you want a beer or something else?” Jared questioned as he pulled his arm away from the woman’s touch, but remained where he was, not moving away from Genevieve.

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Genevieve offered with a chuckle.

“So, we’ll have two of the new API’s,” Jared announced and then turned to Chad.

Chad pulled his attention from his girlfriend long enough to place their order. “Yeah, we’ll have the same,” Chad commented and then turned back to his girlfriend to continue their hushed conversation. 

“Great, I’ll be right back with your order,” Jensen stated and then backed away, stopping to check on another table before making his way back to the bar to place the order he had taken for Jared’s table. He leaned against the bar, waiting for Chris to acknowledge him. When Chris finally did he called out the order and waited. He did his best not to show any reaction when Dani walked over to him.

“So, I saw you talking to Jared,” Dani announced, trying to coax information from Jensen on what their conversation had been about. 

“Don’t read into something that’s not there. All I did was take his table’s drink order.”

“Oh, come on Jensen, just make a move on him,” Dani said in an exasperated tone. “You like him, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is our boy is too shy to make a move on Jared,” Chris drawled out and then winked at Dani as Jensen began to blush. 

“You’re so adorable when you blush,” Dani squealed, only managing to cause Jensen to duck his head as his blushing intensified.

“I hate you both,” Jensen murmured as he grabbed the drink order he needed to deliver to Jared’s table. He took a deep breath, plastered on a smile and hoped his blushing wasn’t noticeable as he turned away from the bar and made his way over to Jared and his friends. He sidestepped the petite woman Jared was with as she scooted out of the booth, standing up without looking. The woman turned and nearly knocked into Jensen as he started to serve the beers that had been ordered.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the woman, Genevieve, if Jensen remembered correctly gasped out and then giggled.

“No worries,” Jensen murmured as he finished placing the beers down on the table in front of Jared, Jared’s friend Chad, Chad’s girlfriend Sarah and where Genevieve had been sitting. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No, we’re good here right now, but thanks, sweetie,” Gen giggled and then flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder. “So, Jared, are we going to play darts, or what?” she asked as she turned her back on Jensen.

Taking that as the dismissal that it was, Jensen clasped his serving tray in his hands and backed away. He turned to another table to check on the couple sitting there, seeing if they needed a refill on their drinks. With their drink order in hand, he returned to the bar to place their new order.

“Well?” Dani asked as she walked back over to Jensen, knocking her shoulder against his arm to get his attention.

“Well, table five needs a refill, two beers on tap,” Jensen said to Chris, choosing to ignore Dani’s question.

“So, I’m gonna take that as you didn’t even say anything to him.” Dani rolled her eyes at Jensen and placed her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips together and shook her head at him.

“Not true, I asked if his table needed anything else,” Jensen grumbled to Dani. 

“Yeah, because that’s the way to get a date with him. You’ve been pining over him for months…”

“Dani, just drop it. He’s here with someone, alright,” Jensen gritted out and then grabbed the two beers off the bar top that Chris had placed in front of him. He turned his back on her, ignoring her as she called out to him.

“But they’re probably just friends, like we are,” Dani called out as Jensen walked away to serve his drink order.

Jensen walked away, choosing to ignore Dani’s words as he made his way over to the couple who had ordered the refills on their drinks. He checked on a few other customers before moving off to the side, trying to discreetly watch Jared as he played darts with Genevieve. With a heavy sigh, Jensen turned away from the game of darts being played, taking off his apron as he did. Chris’ band was due to take the stage soon which meant he would be free to leave. 

“Chris, we’ve got to do something!” Dani said as she slapped her hand down on the bar as she watched Jensen. "He's never going to make any progress with Jared if he doesn't say more than 'What can I get you to drink'," Dani whined to Chris.

As Jensen hurried off to serve his customers, Chris gave Dani a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, I think I have a way to help Jensen out. It just might do the trick and get his message across to Jared that he's interested in him."

Dani's eyes sparked as she placed her elbows on the bar and leaned toward Chris. "What's this brilliant plan of yours?"

Looking out over the bar Chris watched what was going on with Jensen before turning his attention to Dani. “Don’t worry about it,” he advised. “I have a way to bring those two together. When the band and I go on stage, you just make sure you get Jensen over there, and then leave the rest to me," Chris explained.

"So mysterious, I love it!" Dani reacted as she clasped her hands together and jumped up and down in place. “ I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned.”

“Don’t worry, I think everyone is going to enjoy this.” Chris pursed his lips together and cocked his head to the side in thought. “Well, maybe not Jensen, at least not at first. But if this works, which I think it will, he'll be too happy to even care.”

Dani parted her lips, ready to ask for more details.

Chris held up his hand stopping Dani before she could ask anything else. “Go take care of your tables,” he said as he turned his back to her as the other waiter, Carter, called out to him with his drink order.

With a glance over her shoulder, Dani headed off to check on her tables knowing that soon Chris and his band would be taking the stage to perform like they did every Saturday night for those who came out to hear them sing. She could feel the anticipation running through her body with just the stray thought of what Chris had planned. Whatever it was, she just hoped it didn’t backfire. Jensen was shy by nature and didn’t take well to being the center of attention unless he was sufficiently prepared for it. The last thing she wanted was to see her friend embarrassed, it would only cause him to throw up walls that not even an experienced climber would be able to scale.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, show time,” Chris announced, catching Dani’s eye as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of his plan playing out, hoping it actually worked out as he anticipated. If it did, Jensen and Jared would finally stop dancing around each other and finally connect, hookup and happily ride off into the sunset together; all thanks to him and his plan. He started to walk toward the stage, but stopped when Dani grabbed him by the wrist.

“Wait, you told Jensen he could leave when the band went on stage. He hasn’t even made a move on Jared. How’s his leaving going to get them together?”

“Don’t worry darling, Jensen’s not going anywhere,” Chris confided when he saw his bandmates walking toward the bar. He gave them a welcoming wave and jutted his chin up at them. He watched as they returned the greeting before turning his attention back to Dani. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Just wait and see.” Signaling to the other bartender, Mike, Chris tossed down the towel he had been wiping his hands on and then skirted around the end of the bar walking toward the stage area. He motioned for the rest of his band to join him as he climbed the stairs leading to the stage. He grabbed his guitar before walking toward the microphone, signaling for his stagehand to turn it on and flicker the lights to get everyone’s attention. Once he was sure he had people’s attention he placed his left hand on the microphone pulling it toward him. “Good evening everyone and thanks for coming out tonight. Most of you know we’re the band Kane and we’re gonna be up here doing our best to entertain you. Now, I’d like to call up a friend of mine who also just happens to work as a waiter here. He’s been known to join us up here from time to time. So, please put your hands together for a warm welcome to Jensen.” He stepped away from the microphone, putting his hands together and started clapping. When he saw that Jensen was just standing there, he motioned for Jensen to join him. 

Walking over to the bar with his apron, serving tray, pen and order pad in hand, he placed them on the bartop, turned and was about to make his back into the employee break room to go to his locker to retrieve his messenger bag when he heard Chris’ voice amplified by the microphone calling him up on stage. He turned to stare at Chris and the stage in disbelief. Usually they talked about him joining the band beforehand. He hadn’t planned on singing that night. 

“Go on, Jensen,” Dani said gleefully as she gave him a slight nudge in the direction of the stage.

“Did you know about this?” Jensen asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Dani.

“No, I had no idea, but get up there. Don’t keep everyone waiting!” Dani responded with another nudge, urging him to join Chris and his band on stage.

Jensen fought down the desire to run from the bar, but knowing that all eyes were probably on him at that moment, he opted for putting one foot in front of the other until he made his way over to the stage. He would perform a song or two with Chris and then he’d kill the man later when there weren’t witnesses around. As he took the stage, he felt his palms begin to get clammy and he wiped them on his thighs. He walked over to Chris, joining him in the middle of the stage. He stood looking at the blue-eyed man trying to figure out what was going on. “Is this a joke?” Jensen whispered to Chris, hoping Chris would clue him in. The only response he got from the man was a wide smile as Chris hugged him and then pulled away from him to grab the microphone once again. 

“Jensen’s a little on the shy side, so I’m gonna do the dedication for him. This set of songs goes out to a special person who happens to be here tonight. This guy has definitely caught Jensen’s eye,” Chris said with a chuckle and a wink directed at Jensen and then motioned with his hand for the house lights to be lowered, bathing the stage in soft shadows to make Jensen more comfortable. Stepping away from the microphone he looked over at Jensen to see that he was still silently standing there. He grabbed the microphone again, glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to speak to the crowd “Oh, and as always, anyone who wants to get up and dance, or just get up closer to the stage, especially if you want to get a better look at Jensen, feel free.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened and he turned to glare at his friend. This time Jensen did say something. “What are you doing?” he hissed at Chris in astonishment and irritation. He was definitely contemplating murdering Chris right there and then, witnesses be damned! 

Chris’ reaction was a shrug of his shoulders and a toothy grin to Jensen as he began to strum the beginning chords of one of the songs he had picked out for Jensen to sing on his guitar. He had picked out three songs that he hoped would not only get the point across to Jared that Jensen was not only interested but available. He also hoped by coercing Jensen into singing these songs, Jensen would finally make a move on the taller man. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Jensen and Jared were interested in each other. And, in his opinion, it was time for them to finally get together. He had a feeling that they would be good for each other. 

Jensen could feel eyes on him and he closed his own eyes, trying to calm his nerves, reminding himself he could do this. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten called up on stage by Chris to sing with him and his band, but this was the first time he’d be singing with Jared present. Before he could back out, or even pass out, he heard the first few chords of _All_ _Fired_ _Up_ start to play and before he could stop himself, his hands gripped the microphone and he was moving with the music, he swayed in time with the music as he parted his lips and began to sing.

_Livin’ with my eyes closed, goin’ day to day_

_I never knew the difference, I never cared either way_

_Lookin’ for a reason, searchin’ for a sign_

_Reachin’ out with both hands, I gotta feel the kick inside_

As he began to sing the chorus to the song, Jensen could hear voices joining him in singing; some were the band as backup and some were those in the crowd, and he heard someone calling his name and his eyes popped open, searching through the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage. He saw Dani bouncing up and down in excitement, clapping her hands in time with the music and he offered her a brief smile. He looked out over the people, searching for Jared, hoping he was there. His smile fell slightly when he couldn't find him. Either Jared hadn't been interested in his singing and had left already, or he was off somewhere in the bar where he couldn't see him. He forced himself not to dwell on that, reminding himself that Jared hadn’t come to see him tonight anyway, Jared had been here with friends and was probably out on a date with the petite woman, Genevieve. He felt a twinge of sadness, but pushed through it in order to finish the song. 

Before Jensen could think of what to do next, he heard the beginning chords of _Shadows_ _Of_ _The_ _Night_ being played, and he let himself relax into singing the song. When he got to the chorus, again he found himself searching for Jared, hoping Jared was listening to the words. 

_We’re running with the shadows of the night_

_So Baby take my hand, it’ll be all right_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They’ll come true in the end_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approaching the far side of the stage and he dared to hope it was Jared. He felt his apprehension rise when he realized it really was Jared standing off to the side of the stage watching him sing. He knew there was nothing he could do but finish the song and then hopefully make it off the stage without embarrassing himself. When the song ended, he was about to turn to walk off the stage, when he heard Chris telling him not to go yet. He gave Chris a quizzical look and was about to whisper to him, asking him what he was up to when he heard Chris speaking into the microphone.

"One more song, trust me, you all want to hear Jensen sing another song, right?" Chris said as he spoke into the microphone. He waited until the applause subsided before he spoke again. “This song is for that special someone, he’s the tallest guy in the room, so you should know who you are.” Chris looked out over the crowd that had gathered by the stage and saw Jared standing off to the side. Making eye contact with Jared, he offered Jared a wink as the corners of his lips curled up into a sly smile and then began to play the last song he had planned for Jensen to sing.

Jensen turned to look at Chris, ready to ask the blue-eyed man what game he was playing when he saw Chris offer him a wide smile and then he heard the music start up again as Chris strummed his guitar, giving him a moment to center himself. Quickly he turned back to look out from the stage and saw Jared standing off to the side seeming to edge closer to where he was standing. He felt his stomach flip and he forced himself to focus on what he was doing, singing the last song. 

“Here we go, Jensen’s last song before he leaves for the night,” Chris announced and then began to play the promised song.

All Jensen could do was nod his head yes, knowing there was no way he would get out of singing again without looking like a fool. Running off the stage like he desperately wanted to do wasn't an option for him at that moment, not with so many people watching him. He heard the familiar sound of one of his favorite songs and couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching up into a smile. Taking in a deep breath, he let the music fill him as he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_I need a lover that won’t drive me crazy_

_I need a lover that won’t drive me crazy_

_I need a lover that won’t drive me crazy_

_Some guy that knows the mean of ah -_

_Hey hit the highway_

As Jensen finished singing he offered a smile to those standing at the stage. As his eyes landed on Jared, he felt himself freeze for a moment, not knowing what to do or how to act with Jared standing there watching him intently. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jolted from the touch. 

“Everyone, let’s give Jensen’s some love for his impromptu set of songs. He had no idea I was going to put him through this tonight. But you gotta admit, he has one hell of a great voice,” Chris said as he withdrew his hand from Jensen’s shoulder and joined in the applause that filled the room.

Jensen gave a slight bow and a wave to the crowd and then shot Chris a confused look as he turned to make his way off the stage. He was stopped when Chris grabbed him by the shoulder again. He glanced over at Chris wondering what Chris had in store for him now.

“I think you’ve got Jared’s attention. Don’t let this moment slip by,” Chris advised as he nudged Jensen toward the stairs and Jared. “Oh, and you can thank me later.”

Jensen felt his cheeks beginning to heat from Chris’ words as he was overcome with understanding as to why Chris had done what he had to him tonight; Chris was attempting to play matchmaker for him and Jared. As he made his way over to the edge of the stage and the stairs, he saw Jared moving away from the center of the stage and toward him. Paying more attention to what Jared was doing, he lost his footing and stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling, only to be stopped by two large hands grabbing him by his biceps and helping to right him as he got his feet underneath himself. He looked from one hand on his bicep to the other and then his eyes trailed from the wrist, up the arm to rest on the face that belonged to the person still holding onto him. He felt his breathing pick up when he realized it was Jared standing in front of him, still holding onto him, and there was no way he wanted Jared to let him go. “Jared,” he managed to get out before he bit his bottom lip as he looked up into Jared’s eyes. 

“Am I… Am I the guy?” Jared dared to ask, hoping Jensen’s answer would be yes.

At first Jensen offered Jared a shy smile and a nod of his head in answer to his question. He saw the hopeful look on Jared’s face and he dared to allow himself to think that Jared was actually interested in him. Then reality hit him; Jared was here with someone. Jared was on a date with a woman. Jared was most likely about to tell him that he was flattered by his interest, but that he wasn’t gay and that he needed to let go of his useless crush on him. “Yes… I… You’re here on a date,” he commented when his mind caught up with his mouth. He tried to pull away from Jared, but that only caused Jared to tighten his grip on him. 

“No,” Jared said with a shake of his head when he realized what him being there with Genevieve had looked like to Jensen. “I’m not on a date. Genevieve is just my friend. I’m here because of you. Every time I come in, it’s because of you,” he breathed out and watched as Jensen turned his green eyes on him. “I’m here so I could see you.”

Wide-eyed, Jensen looked at Jared, having a hard time believing what he was hearing. “You’re here to see me?”

Jared offered Jensen a dimpled smile. “Yeah, I like you. I was just trying to work up the courage to say something to you. You know, more than what I’d like to drink.”

“Oh… Oh!” Jensen gasped out when he realized what Jared was telling him. “I like you, too,” he admitted and then felt his cheeks heating up as he blushed in embarrassment. 

“Thank god!” Jared whooped in excitement, and then he pushed Jensen up against the wall, giving Jensen a heated look. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jared rubbed his hands on his thighs feeling his nerves ramp up as he was about to walk into Bare-Bones. He liked the occasional beer, but he really only came to the bar for one reason, and that was to see a certain waiter. He had planned on going the night before, but Genevieve, his long-time friend, had wanted to see who the guy was that had caught his eye. He had been crushing on Jensen for a few months now, well, really since the first night Jensen had waited on him. He just didn’t have a clue as to how to engage with Jensen past him ordering a drink or something to eat, and he really hadn’t been sure if Jensen was gay. That was, until he overheard Dani, one of the waitresses telling another waitress that they needed to find Jensen a boyfriend. He had nearly offered himself up at that moment. 

He looked around the bar, hoping to see Jensen as he held the door open for his friends. The bar area was full, so sitting at the bar was out. And it looked like all the tables were full. He felt his heart sink when he didn’t see Jensen in the crowd of bodies. He saw Dani and another waiter, a bartender, and Chris the owner who was also behind the bar filling orders. His attention was brought back to his friends, when he heard Chad speaking.

“Come on, there’s a booth opening up, move fast so we can grab it,” Chad called out before he moved off from them with the intent of getting the now unoccupied booth. “Got it,” he announced happily as he was joined by Jared, Sarah and Genevieve.

“Yeah, I can see that. You practically dove for the damn thing,” Jared said with a shake of his head.

“What?” Chad asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably at it.

“Hey, Jared,” Dani acknowledged as she walked over to Jared’s table. “We’re getting slammed tonight, so give me a few minutes and I’ll be back to take your order.” She started to walk away so she could wait on another table that had been waiting for service but stopped when she heard Jared speaking to her. 

“Is… is Jensen here... tonight?” Jared stammered and then fought the desire to slap his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to actually ask his question outloud, and certainly not to Dani, Jensen’s coworker and friend. 

Shaking her head, Dani turned back to Jared. “No, sorry, he has the night off,” she explained before moving off to wait on the customer that had been waving her down. 

Jared slumped down in the booth trying to decide between getting up and leaving or staying. He really had only gone to the bar that night to see Jensen, and if Jensen wasn’t there, then what was the point in staying? Before he could make a decision, he heard Genevieve speaking to him.

“Oh, Jared, I’m sorry,” Genevieve whispered. “But we’re here, so we might as well make the best of it, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jared said dejectedly. 

“Well, look on the bright side,” Genevieve started to say and saw Jared’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Bright side?” Jared questioned.

“Yeah, we’re here, and we can spend some time together. Oh! We can play a game of darts,” Genevieve responded excitedly as she clapped her hands together. She was about to say more to try to pull Jared out of his slump when Chad spoke up. 

“Hey, I thought Dani told us that Jensen wasn’t working tonight,” Chad commented, pulling Jared’s attention off of Genevieve.

“That’s what she said. You were sitting right there when she said it,” Jared grumped.

“Then why’s Jensen walking this way?” Chad inquired with a smirk when he saw Jared sit up straight in the booth. When Jensen approached their booth, he couldn’t help but needle Jensen about his attire, which earned him a hard kick to his shin which he was pretty sure came from Jared.

Jared couldn’t believe his ears as he listened to Chad engage with Jensen and he didn’t bother to fight the urge to kick Chad, his foot connecting with Chad’s shin was rather satisfying, and he watched as Chad got his point and turned his focus on Sarah. Before he could say more than “That’s really nice of you,” Genevieve had scooted closer to him, and Jensen was asking what they’d like to order. He at least had the presence of mind to give Jensen his and Genevieve’s order before he blathered on about nothing, and then Jensen was walking away from their table. 

Pulling his arm away from Genevieve’s touch Jared shot her a quizzical look. Only to have her give him a sweet-looking smile. “What are you doing?” Jared hissed at Genevieve after Jensen left their table to place their orders. 

“Just seeing if he’s into you. Trust me, that guy definitely has the hots for you. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he watched me scoot closer to you and then touch you,” Genevieve confided with a wink directed at Jared.

“So, Jared, when are you gonna make your move? I don’t mind being your wingman, but it’s been months. Piss, or get off the pot, as they say,” Chad piped up.

Scowling, Jared turned his attention to Chad. “Really? And just who are  _ they _ ? And since when did it matter to you if I made my move or not? As long as you were getting free beer, I haven’t heard any complaints from you,” Jared huffed out in annoyance, wondering why everyone was starting to gang up on him.

“Leave him alone,” Sarah spoke up, defending Jared. “You can’t rush these things. Besides, how long did it take you to work up the courage to ask me out finally?” Sarah asked as she shot Chad a stern look. Raising her hand, she stopped Chad before he could answer her. “Nearly five months, that’s how long, so don’t give Jared a hard time. He’ll do things in his own time, when it’s right.”

Sufficiently chastised, Chad slumped down in the booth. “Fine, go at your own pace. But don’t come crying to me if you miss your chance.” 

Sarah swatted Chad’s arm. “Be nice,” she admonished. 

“I want to check this guy out more,” Genevieve announced as she slid out of the booth, nearly knocking into Jensen as she stood up without looking. She offered Jensen an apology as she met Jared’s concerned look. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” she said and heard Jensen telling her not to worry about it. She had been getting up so she could observe Jensen, see if he was really interested in Jared and what she could do to get them together. She was on Jared’s side, but secretly had to admit that Chad was right. Jared needed to make a move before Jensen gave up on him, if Jensen actually had any interest in Jared. Trying to be nonchalant, she did the only thing she could think of to make it appear that she wasn’t about to do reconnaissance on this guy that had captivated Jared. She watched as Jensen served their drinks, never taking his eyes off Jared until he backed away from their table asking if they needed anything else. When she heard Jensen asking if they needed anything else, she had dismissed him, wanting to see his reaction. Jensen had looked dejected as he turned and walked away, stopping at another table before disappearing from her sight.

“What are you doing?” Jared hissed at Genevieve. He could feel his anger rising at the way Jensen had been treated by his friends.

Sitting back down, Genevieve offered Jared a sweet smile. “Just evaluating the situation. In my opinion, that guy is totally in to you, and you’d be a fool not to go after him.”

“Oh, I’m so glad I have your approval. Too bad he probably thinks I’m an ass because of the way my supposed friends treated him tonight. Remind me again why I bother with you or Chad?” Jared demanded as he grabbed his beer and took a long pull from it.

“Well, for one, you love me,” Genevieve countered back. “Believe me, you playing hard to get has worked, and I think he now wants you more than ever. Tonight’s your night, Jared.” She knocked her beer bottle against Jared’s before taking a sip. “As for Chad, I have no idea. Your friendship has always been a mystery to me and just about everyone who’s ever met Chad.”

“Hey! I resent that,” Chad said indignantly as he grabbed his beer. “I’ll have you know I’m a great friend. I let Jared drag me here just about every weekend just so he can get an eyeful of Jensen. Not every guy would be comfortable with that.” 

“Oh, sweetie, just drink your beer,” Sarah said with a giggle as she patted Chad’s shoulder. “Jared, I think Genevieve is right, from what I just saw, Jensen is definitely interested in you.” She offered him a wink and then took a sip of her beer, leaving Jared to mull over everything that had just been said to him.

Jared sat sipping his beer, contemplating everything that had been said to him. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe Jensen was actually interested in him. Maybe he should make his move. What was the worst thing that could happen, he wondered to himself. Either he made a fool of himself with Jensen, or he was going to get a date with Jensen. Draining his beer, getting his liquid courage, Jared looked at Sarah, Chad and Genevieve. “Okay, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna go talk to him right now.” He was about to ask Genevieve to move so he could slide out of the booth when the house lights flickered and he heard Chris’ voice wafting over the speakers calling Jensen up onto the stage. 

“Jensen sings?” Genevieve asked excitedly as she grabbed onto Jared’s forearm.

“I don’t know,” Jared said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hearing Chris’ words, Jared looked around the bar trying to determine who Chris was referring to. Jensen was a little on the shy side, Jared had to admit, and so was he. But who was this special person who just happened to be there that night that had caught Jensen’s eye? Right now he wanted to find the guy and punch him in the face, not that it would solve anything. 

“Jared, I think… I think he was talking about you,” Genevieve announced.

Jared shook his head no. There was no way Chris had been talking about him. And Jensen definitely wasn’t singing to him. As the words of the song filtered through his mind, he sat up straighter and then asked Genevieve to move out of his way so he could slide out of the booth. The sound of Jensen’s voice was melodic, drawing him out of the booth and toward the side of the stage. He was mesmerized by Jensen as Jensen moved in time with the music, shaking his hips and seemingly losing himself in the song he was singing. He made his way to the edge of the stage, stopping to listen; Jensen’s voice was deep and rich, having a smokey quality to it. 

Jared stood off to the side of the stage looking around at the crowd that had gathered in front of Jensen. Some were watching him sing, singing along to the music with him, and some were dancing, but it didn’t look like there was any particular person standing, watching Jensen, except for him. Then, as Jensen finished the second song, before he could walk off the stage, Chris was stopping Jensen from leaving. He watched Jensen, not paying attention to what Chris was saying until he heard Chris saying that the special someone was the tallest guy in the room, and then Chris made eye contact with him, winking at him before starting to play the next song.

Jared scanned the crowd one more time. Tall was a relative word for some. He saw a few tall men who all seemed to be with another person, but then again, that didn’t mean anything, either. Jensen was clearly interested in someone, he just didn’t think it was him. He just wasn’t sure if that someone was him, but he still held out hope that he was the guy. Judging by Chris’ reaction to him, the wink and smile, he hoped it was him. 

When Jensen started singing the third song, Jared made his way closer to him, enjoying the show Jensen was putting on, daring to hope his display was actually for him. As the song ended, he made eye contact with Jensen, offering him a hopeful smile. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else going on around him, he just knew that Jensen had finished singing and was about to walk off the stage. Moving toward the stairs, he was determined to meet Jensen at the bottom of the stairs before Jensen slipped away from him. 

Reaching the stairs, he stopped as Jensen started to make his way down them, watching Jensen stumble and start to lose his footing. He reached out with both hands and grabbed Jensen by his biceps helping to steady Jensen when his feet hit the floor. He heard Jensen murmur his name and then he found himself asking, “Am I… Am I the guy?” He really hoped he was and that he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

He watched as a shy smile spread across Jensen’s face before Jensen answered him, admitting that he was the guy in question. At first he was thrilled to hear that, but then his insides froze when he heard Jensen”s next words, that Jensen thought he and Genevieve were here on a date together. No, he had to fix that misconception before it went any further. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “I’m not here on a date.” He needed to explain that he and Genevieve were just friends, that he only came to the bar to see Jensen since the first time he had stopped in with a coworker for a beer. He saw the wide-eyed look that Jensen gave him, heard the shock in Jensen’s voice at his admission as to why he was at the bar. And then, he offered Jensen a dimpled smile. “Yeah, I like you. I was just trying to work up the courage to say something to you. You know, more than what I’d like to drink.” He heard Jensen gasp and then admit that Jensen liked him as well and couldn’t stop his excited “Thank god!” 

Jared’s brain was on overload. The only thought running through it was that Jensen liked him. He felt his excitement bubble up and then it was replaced by his desire to kiss Jensen. Giving Jensen a heated look, he pushed Jensen against the wall, slotted one long leg between Jensen’s thighs, pressed his other leg against Jensen’s outer thigh, and leaned in closer to Jensen. He placed both hands on the wall, caging Jensen in with his body. His hazel eyes flicked across Jensen’s face looking for any sign that Jensen didn’t want what he was about to do. The movement on Jensen’s tongue caught his attention, pulling his eyes so they focused on Jensen’s pink lips and he watched as Jensen ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, wetting them, and he couldn't hold back. He pressed his body against Jensen, feeling their combined heat as he leaned in and crashed their lips together, not pulling back from Jensen until they were both panting for air. He watched as Jensen gave him a lopsided smile and then felt Jensen’s arms encircling his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss. This one was a quick kiss being cut short by the sound of clapping and a few murmured voices. He looked at Jensen to see that he was blushing and then over his shoulder to see Chad, Sarah and Genevieve standing there cheering him on. Before he could chastise them he heard Chris’ voice coming over the speaker, deepening Jensen’s blush and causing him to blush as well from his words.

“Well, looks like Jensen finally got his man,” Chris said as he leaned into the microphone and then began to play a song taking everyone’s attention off of Jared and Jensen. 

Turning back to Jensen, he ignored Chad calling out to him, congratulating him on finally making his move as he offered Jensen a dimpled grin. “So, do you want to get a drink?”

Jensen licked his lips as he looked up into Jared’s eyes. “Yeah, I’d like that. But how about we go somewhere else. You know, less eyes?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“There’s an all-night diner not too far from here. We could go grab a cup of coffee and get to know each other,” Jensen offered. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Great,” Jensen said, not bothering to hide the wide grin on his face. “I just need to grab something and then we can go. I’ll be right back.” He started to walk away and then stopped, giving Jared an uncertain look.

“I’m just gonna tell my friends I’m leaving,” Jared assured Jensen and watched Jensen nod his head in understanding before turning to make his way back to his booth. He had been relieved to see that his friends had wandered back to their table rather than standing there, continuing to watch what transpired between him and Jensen. “So, Jensen and I are gonna take off.”

“Finally! You’re gonna get lucky,” Chad chuckled.

“What? No! We’re just going to get a cup of coffee and talk,” Jared tried to explain.

“Sweetie, you don’t need to explain anything to us,” Genevieve said with a wink.

“Jared, just go and have a good time. You deserve it,” Sarah confirmed.

“Ready?” Jensen asked as he approached Jared and the three people Jared had come in with. 

“Yeah, did you grab what you needed?” Jared asked, turning to look at Jensen.

“I did,” Jensen stated as he slipped his messenger bag strap over his head, letting it fall against his side.

“This is Chad, who you’ve already met, his girlfriend Sarah and my friend Genevieve,” Jared said as he introduced Jensen.

Jensen smiled and nodded his head at the three people; the only one he had met previously had been Chad, and it was nice that Jared thought enough of him to introduce him before they left. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Okay, so we’re gonna go,” Jared said hurriedly when he saw Chad opening his mouth to speak. The last thing he wanted was Chad saying anything to Jensen to ruin this moment for him. He turned toward Jensen, about to ask him if he was ready to leave when Jensen turned and started walking toward the door. He quickly caught up to Jensen, not wanting to let him out of his sight. 

As Jensen walked by Dani, he smiled at her when he saw her grinning from ear to ear and giving him the thumbs up sign. He shot Chris an appreciative smile and a wave as he left the bar followed closely by Jared. He hadn’t expected the night to end the way it had, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song I Need A Lover
> 
> All Fired Up - written by: Myron Grombacher, Pat Benatar, Kerryn Tolhurst
> 
> Shadows Of The Night - written by: Byron David Leigh
> 
> I need A Lover - written by: John Mellencamp
> 
> Images found on Google


End file.
